


Where do we go from here?

by Calla_Kay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, M/M, Memory Loss, Work In Progress, later fluff, more of a concept at this point, not sure if happy ending yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/pseuds/Calla_Kay
Summary: An accident happens, where will they go from here.





	Where do we go from here?

It was supposed to be an ordinary day. The sun was out, while clouds filled the slightly blurred vision of the Canadian as he looked up. He felt a cold breeze on his face. It was a perfect winter day, except for one thing, a low toned scream filled his ears. He knows that voice; it strikes him to the core with fear and desire to calm the owner down. His mind races as he tries to think what was happening. Looking to the side he sees a large white truck with flashing lights, and two men racing to him with medical equipment. Then he blacked out.

 

When those eyes opened once more, they meet a blinding white light. He could hear the faint beeping of medical equipment and smell the sterile air that only Hospitals could have. His bed had been set in a slight incline so that when he woke he was half sitting up. Looking to his side drowsily he smiles. Kumajirou was curled on the blankets. A short nurse walked in looking down at her clipboard, she hadn’t noticed he was awake till he made a slight coughing noise. “How wonderful, you’re awake! Let me go get your doctor.” And before he could answer she was gone with a smile. 

 

He looked around the room in confusion. Everything was written in a different language. “Oh! I’m in Germany..” he says to himself, the bear Stirring slightly in his sleep. “Good Morning, Sir!” A man in a white coat comes in and begins checking the man, poking and prodding before listening to his heart. “Do you know your name?” The blond was confused. “Matthew Williams. Why am I here?” he asks softly, his voice no higher than a whisper. 

 

The doctor continues without hesitation. “You were hit by a car after pushing a small child out of the way. It is amazing that you are alive! You have been asleep for four days. And do not worry; I am aware of your VIP status. The Embassy called us. ” The Nation nods in understanding, a hand lying on his bear as he stays silent. “Your vital signs look good, but you have to wait a few days before leaving so your body can heal once more. I am sure that there is someone who would love to take you ho-” 

 

“Birdie?” A soft voice comes from the door way, it is familiar but he can’t place it. Slightly blurred violet eyes look up to see a tall Albino with a cup of coffee in his hands. He almost gasps as he sees the red eyes, they look like maple leaves in the fall. “I’m so glad you are awake!” The man walks into the room and stops by the bedside. As the Canadian tilts his head to the side, the whole room falls silent waiting for Matthew to speak. 

 

“Who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a year ago and I am not too sure if I will pick it back up. It has potential to grow, but I am waiting to see if it will.
> 
>  
> 
> *bows* thank you for reading.


End file.
